Takechi Henpeita
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Takechi Henpeita (武市 変平太) is a member of the Kiheitai, an extremist Joui faction bent on causing world destruction. Takechi is more or less the strategist of the group, and is also known as hen jin bou ryuku ka (変人謀略家), which roughly translates to weirdo strategist. Appearance He looks very much like an ordinary samurai, and even has a mage haircut. He carries a sword but can barely wield it, as seen during the Benizakura arc when minutes into the fight with Shinpachi, his arms were already trembling from fatigue. He has yet to show any other significant abilities or skills. Personality Takechi is the only non-fighting swordsman in the group, often saying that he leaves all the fighting to Kijima Matako. He is a lolicon, but claims to be a feminist with a healthy attraction towards children. Strength & Abilities During the climax of the Benizakura arc he would fight Shimura Shinpachi, against whom his sword skills were shown to be on a pretty low level, however he managed to somewhat hold his own against Shinpachi who, granted, had never been in a true battle before. He also stated himself that he is more of a thinking type and usually leaves all fighting to Kijima. Story Benizakura Arc Introduced as one of Takasugi Shinsuke's henchmen, Takechi Henpeita didn't stand out as much as the others, besides getting into various arguments with his companion Kijima Matako. During the fight, a transformed Okada Nizou would hurl him towards a wall and his fate remained uncertain until he reappeared in chapter 310. Kabukicho Devas Arc In this episode he disguises himself as Takasugi to promote the opposition of the Great Edo Ordinance Regarding the Healthy Development of Youths. This earns him a beating from Bansai and a shooting from Matako. Reunion Arc Takechi arrives at the party disguised as Takesugi after Gintoki, Katsura, and Sakamoto had already arrived and were in the middle of a conversation. Upon his face being revealed, however, Gintoki and Sakamoto proceed to beat him down. Takechi then reveals that Takesugi left them with a message, mistaking the first two messages for the message he was supposed to deliver before delivering the true message, reading "rest in peace my compatriots". Gintoki, Katsura, and Sakamoto then remember that Kurokono Tasuke had been hiding inside a temple they had blown up as part of a plot to defeat the Bakufu's soldiers and supposed that Takasugi had returned for revenge. Meanwhile, Takechi orchestrates the drugging and kidnapping of Katsura and Sakamoto before turning his attention to Gintoki, dressed as Kuroko from Kuroko no Basuke along with other Kiheitai members. He then helps Gintoki remember the lyrics to Doraemon's opening song when the latter is hysterical and trying to sing the song to calm himself down. Matako reminds him that he was supposed to be frightening Gintoki and he does so, but Gintoki mistakenly believes that he wanted to go to a back eatery. Suddenly, Takechi's Kiheitai subordinates emerge, also dressed as Kuroko and proceed to frighten Gintoki, with the side effect of also scaring Takechi himself to the point where he faints from fright as a victim of his own trap. Shogun Assassinarion Arc Like the rest of the Kiheitai Takechi joins in Takasugi attempt of the assassination of the Shogun. Rakuyou Arc Relationships Allies *'Takasugi Shinsuke:' *'Kawakami Bansai:' *'Kijima Matako: '''Despite constantly bickering has the two great respect for each other and have been allies for a long time. They met when Kijima was still young, but after seeing her resolve, he decided to respect her as if she was a grown woman, showing that despite denying being a lolicon was he not lying when saying he's a feminist in his own weird way. The two trust each other and have the other's back when it really counts, they have a kind of brother-sister relationship only the two of them really understand. Former Enemies *'Shimura Shinpachi:' He became enemies with Shinpachi when he saved Kagura and when he started a sword dual against him which was interrupted. *'Sakata Gintoki:' Tried to make Gintoki faint from fright to later assassinate him during the Reunion arc, but his plan back fired by instead him becoming frighten and fainting. *'Katsura Kotarou:' Captured Katsura while Katsura tried to go the restroom by frighting him, decided to keep him tied with a rope along with Sakamoto to assassinate them later when Gintoki is captured. *'Sakamoto Tatsuma:' Captured Sakamoto while waiting outside the restroom for Gintoki, tied with Katsura to be murder when Gintoki is also captured. *'Okada Nizou:' Etymology *His name is based from '''Takechi Zuizan', otherwise known as Takechi Hanpeita 武市半平太. Takechi was a low-ranked samurai who recruited anti-Bakufu members for his party. Being a mastermind in violent attacks is what caused his close friend Sakamoto Ryoma to be wary of him. Trivia * A recurring running gag for Takechi is he is tend to being shot and mauled (Mostly Kijima Matako and Kawakami Bansai) whenether he imitates his superior,Takasugi Shinsuke. ** In the Anime, Henpeita possesses a voice-changer to compensate his imitation to Shinsuke's voice. Battles References __INDEX__ Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Kiheitai Category:Former Antagonists